Connections
by jxngwoo
Summary: Wonwoo dapat melihat hubungan di antara semua manusia di muka bumi, terkecuali dirinya./Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie/Oneshoot/Slight! GyuHan, SeungHan, VerKwan!/Translation fic by rjdgopiso.


.

 _Wonwoo can see everyone's connections to one another, except his._

.

.

Connections

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Slight! Gyuhan! SeungHan! VerKwan!

Rated T

Drama | Romance | Hurt

©rjdgopiso

Translate by; jxngwoo

Warn: BoysLove/Yaoi/Typo(s)!

-00-

Jeon Wonwoo dapat melihat hubungan antara dua orang manusia lewat sebenang warna yang terlihat tak kasat mata timbul dari arah dada bagian kiri– tepatnya dari arah jantung–, antara dua manusia dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sejak kecil, ia selalu melihat benang-benang tersebut dengan pandangan kagum dan tahun demi tahun, ia mengetahui arti dari setiap warna yang ia lihat.

.

Merah adalah warna pertama yang diketahui artinya oleh Wonwoo. Ketika berumur empat tahun, Wonwoo kecil melihatnya diantara kedua orangtuanya yang sedang melepas tautan bibir ketika Ibunya melepas Ayahnya untuk berangkat kerja. Ia juga melihatnya pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan di taman ketika ia dan teman-temannya hendak bermain. Sejak saat itu, Wonwoo tahu arti dari warna merah tersebut.

.

.

Merah yang berarti mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Warna kedua yang ia ketahui adalah warna putih ketika adik laki-lakinya lahir dua tahun kemudian. Dua benang berwarna putih– hampir seperti warna silver–, terlihat dari arah jantung kedua orangtuanya menuju jantung di tubuh mungil adik laki-lakinya. Dan Wonwoo kecil menyadari jika benang itu tetap terhubung walaupun adiknya saat itu sudah terbungkus oleh handuk yang tersedia.

.

.

Putih yang berarti keluarga.

.

.

Warna ketiga adalah _pink_ yang berarti pertemanan.

.

.

Ia melihatnya pada Ayah dan asisten Ayahnya ketika Ayah Wonwoo membawanya beserta adiknya ke tempat kerja sang Ayah. Wonwoo kecil menyukai warna benang _pink rose_ yang terbentang diantara Ayah dan asisten cantik Ayahnya setelah Ayahnya memperkenalkan wanita tersebut kepadanya dan adiknya.

Ya, hanya untuk saat itu ia menyukainya.

.

Semakin lama, Wonwoo menyadari jika benang-benang yang ia lihat dapat berubah warna. Contohnya, ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang menggenggam sebuket bunga untuk seorang wanita di depannya. Ia dapat melihat jika benang berwarna _pink_ yang terbentang pada sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa itu berubah warna menjadi merah saat si wanita menerima pernyataan cinta dari sang pria.

.

Jeon Wonwoo juga melihat kepudaran warna yang ada ketika keharmonisan mulai hilang secara perlahan dalam keluarganya. Ia melihatnya pada kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka sedang bertengkar pada malam hari, berpikir jika anak-anak mereka sudah jatuh terlelap padahal tidak. Lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo yang terjaga pada malam hari dan mengintip dari dalam kamarnya.

Wonwoo membencinya. Ia tak menyukai warna merah yang ada pada orangtuanya mulai berubah warna menjadi putih dengan mudahnya. Ia bahkan lebih benci ketika melihat benang yang ada pada Ayah dan asisten Ayahnya berubah warna dari warna _pink_ menjadi warna merah secara perlahan ketika ia melihat mereka berdua bersama. Bahkan ia juga melihatnya pada sang Ibu dan rekan bisnis Ibunya.

Wonwoo hampir menangis karena hal itu.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dalam diam benang antara orangtuanya berubah dari warna merah menuju putih, lalu berakhir dengan warna hitam. Itu semua seperti takdir telah memutuskan benang yang terbentang dari orangtuanya dengan warna hitam yang menyertai.

.

.

Hitam yang berarti kebencian.

-00-

Beberapa tahun sudah terlewatkan begitu saja. Wonwoo sekarang berumur sembilan belas dan berada di tahun keduanya di perguruan tinggi. Setelah kejadian-kejadian yang dilaluinya di masa lalu, Wonwoo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya memiliki hubungan dengan benang berwarna hitam, apalagi ketika ia menyadari sebuah warna baru.

.

.

Itu adalah warna putih keemasan. Dan untuk Wonwoo, itu adalah warna yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat di antara benang yang menjadi penghubung sepasang manusia.

.

.

Pertama kali ia melihatnya ketika Ibunya membawa Wonwoo yang saat itu berumur dua belas pergi ke pernikahan kerabat. Semua yang hadir memperhatikan mempelai wanita yang berjalan perlahan menuju altar, tempat mempelai prianya menunggu. Wonwoo melihat benang berwarna merah yang bersinar terang berubah warna perlahan menjadi putih keemasan. Ia kagum sekaligus bingung pada waktu yang sama.

Apa maksud warna tersebut?

Seorang wanita paruh baya di depan Wonwoo membungkuk kearah temannya dan berbisik, "Lihat cara mereka melihat satu sama lain. Mereka pasti ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pasangan hidup. _Soulmates_."

.

Wonwoo tidak mengetahui apa pastinya arti warna tersebut. Tapi ia tahu, jika warna tersebut lebih kuat dari pada cinta yang berwarna merah.

-00-

Di kampusnya, Wonwoo dikenal sebagai _mak comblang_ diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lain. Dia tidak masalah pada awalnya memberitahu siapa cocok dengan siapa. Ia justru senang melakukannya. Tapi satu masalahnya adalah, ia terlalu susah menjelaskan bagaimana ia melakukan itu semua karena hanya Wonwoo yang dapat melihat benang yang menghubungi antaran manusia ke manusia lain. Jangankan orang lain, keluarganya bahkan tidak mengetahui kelebihan yang ia punya ini.

Hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya, sahabatnya dari delapan tahun yang lalu dan di tahun yang sama, Wonwoo memberitahu sahabatnya tentang kelebihan yang ia punya ini.

Kim Mingyu awalnya tidak mempercayainya dan Wonwoo tidak terkejut sama sekali– karena siapa yang harus ia buktikan pada saat itu? Wonwoo berpikir jika Mingyu menganggap itu semua adalah omong kosong.

Suatu hari, secara kebetulan Wonwoo dapat membuktikan kelebihannya itu ketika teman mereka, Seungkwan, mendatangi mereka dengan menangis dan itu cukup membuat keduanya terkejut karena Seungkwan dikenal dengan kepribadiannya yang _bright_. Pemuda Jeju itu menuduh pacarnya, Hansol, telah berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis. Mereka menanyai dimana Hansol berada setelah menenangkan Seungkwan. Dan ketika Seungkwan membawa mereka ke tempat Hansol berada– tentunya mereka bersembunyi–, dan menunjuk gadis yang dimaksud, Wonwoo mendapati sebuah benang berwarna putih berlian terhubung di antara gadis tersebut dan Hansol.

"Itu adiknya Hansol, Kwan- _ah_." Wonwoo berucap singkat, membuat Seungkwan dan Mingyu memberinya pertanyaan. Wonwoo menggidikkan kedua bahunya, mengungkapkan jika ia memang tahu itu semua dan menjelaskan fakta jika Hansol mencintai Seungkwan melebihi apa yang Seungkwan pikirkan. Juga memberi candaan jika mereka sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _soulmates_ – _well_ , mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati dengan benang putih keemasan yang Wonwoo lihat diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi tentu saja, Seungkwan maupun Hansol belum tahu akan hal itu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seungkwan mendatangi Wonwoo dan Mingyu, memberitahu jika Wonwoo benar. Gadis tersebut adalah adik Hansol yang bernama Sofia. Ia mendatangi Hansol setelah tidak bertemu selama sebulan karena kesibukan sekolah.

Ketika Seungkwan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan menanyakan jika Wonwoo mengetahui itu semua dari kelebihan yang ia punya atau bukan.

Ketika Wonwoo mengangguk, Mingyu akhirnya percaya.

-00-

Sejak saat itu, Mingyu menanyakan berbagai macam arti warna benang yang terhubung di antara manusia-manusia di muka bumi dan Wonwoo dengan sabar menjawabnya. Ketika ia menjelaskan tentang warna putih keemasan yang berarti pasangan sehidup semati, Mingyu berdecak kagum.

"Jadi kau melihatnya hanya di pernikahan atau apa?"

Mereka berada di ruang tamu rumah Wonwoo, bermain _video game_ sambil memakan sepiring kue kering yang dibuat Ibu Wonwoo untuk mereka. Wonwoo mem _pause_ _game_ sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. _Well_ , aku melihatnya ketika dua orang manusia benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain atau ketika mereka bertemu. Pernah aku melihatnya ketika dua orang yang tak saling kenal menabrak satu sama lain tanpa disengaja. Ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain, benang putih keemasan itu muncul menghubungi mereka."

"Seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu keren!"

"Mungkin." Wonwoo mengangguk menghadap layar televisi dihadapannya sebelum melanjutkan permainannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu pasanganmu, hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Belum ya?"

 _Game_ kembali di _pause_ dan Wonwoo menghela nafas, menghadap kembali pada Mingyu. "Aku tidak dapat melihat penghubung yang ada pada diriku. Jadi, itu agak sulit untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang membenciku, jatuh cinta padaku, atau benar-benar menjadi temanku." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kekanakan, membuat Mingyu mendengus dan membela diri.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau jadi meragukanku?! Aku ini sahabatmu! Aku mempercayaimu! Aku bahkan tidak memanggilmu gila atau aneh dan meninggalkanmu." Mingyu cemberut sembari meraih kue dari piring dan meletakkannya di antara bibirnya tanpa digigit.

Wonwoo tertawa. Suaranya yang berat mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku bercanda dan kamu tahu itu, Mingyu- _ya_." Ia melihat Mingyu memutar malas dan terkekeh, "Tapi itu akan jadi menyenangkan jika aku tahu telah bertemu pasanganku atau belum. _Well,_ minimal aku tahu jika ada seseorang yang mencintaiku." Mata Wonwoo kembali pada layar televisi, tidak menyadari jika Mingyu tersentak dengan kata-katanya selanjutnya.

"Jika aku tahu siapa yang mencintaiku, aku akan mencintai diri mereka juga, Gyu. Semua orang pantas untuk mendapatkannya dari orang yang mereka cintai. Mencintai dan dicintai."

Hening mendominasi dan sadar jika Mingyu tidak bereaksi, Wonwoo mendekatinya dan mengigit kue yang masih berada di antara bibir Mingyu, membuat pemuda tampan itu terkejut dan Wonwoo memakan dengan santai kue yang didapatnya dari Mingyu.

"Ya!"

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sampai kau melamun, Gyu? Yang kukatakan hanya semua orang pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai, kan?"

"D- Dan aku–" Mingyu menelan ludah setelah memakan kue yang tersisa. "Aku setuju padamu."

Mata Wonwoo memicing. "Apa kau mau aku memberitahumu jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta padamu atau ketika kau bertemu pasangan–"

"TIDAK!" Mingyu tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat Wonwoo terkejut. "M- maksudku, aku tidak mau tahu karena kau membuatnya jadi tidak seru ketika menemukan _milikku_."

" _Well_ , terserahmu, Gyu." Wonwoo bergidik dan melanjutkan _game_ yang tertunda.

Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingin memberitahu Mingyu tentang pasangan hidupnya kelak. Ia hanya bercanda dan itu sukses membuat Mingyu ketakutan setengah mati.

Bukannya apa, tapi Mingyu masih belum siap dengan kemungkinan jika Wonwoo bukanlah _soulmates_ nya. Ataupun jika Wonwoo adalah _soulmates_ nya, ia takut Wonwoo tak bisa mencintainya juga karena hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Sekarang, Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika mengetahui jika Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat benang penghubung di dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia lega karena Wonwoo tidak tahu seberapa besar cintanya pada Wonwoo. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa jika dirinya tidak berarti apa-apa selain seorang sahabat untuk Wonwoo.

-00-

Suatu hari, Mingyu muncul di depan rumah Wonwoo dengan buku tebal di tangan dan sebuah senyuman _excited_ di wajahnya. Di kelas sastra Inggrisnya tadi, Professornya memberikan buku untuk dipelajari pada setiap muridnya dan Mingyu mendapatkan buku _The Symposium_ dari Plato.

Wonwoo dengan sabar menunggu Mingyu yang membolak-balik halaman buku dan menunjukkan pada Wonwoo poin yang dimaksudnya.

Itu adalah sebuah penjelasan bagaimana manusia dulu diciptakan dengan dua pasang tangan, dua pasang kaki, dan sepasang wajah dalam satu kepala disana. Tapi dengan ketakutan jika manusia akan mengalahkan posisi Tuhan, Zeus memisahkan setengah dari mereka. Menjadikan satu manusia dengan sepasang tangan, sepasang kaki, dan kepala dengan satu wajah. Manusia-manusiapun turun ke bumi dengan sedih, mencoba mencari setengah dari tubuh mereka yang sudah dipisahkan begitu saja.

Namun, akan tiba saatnya ketika sepasang tubuh dari setengah yang dipisahkan dulu bertemu kembali. Dalam diam, mereka akan sadar jika mereka telah saling melengkapi seperti dulu sebelum dipisahkan. Mereka dapat bersatu kembali namun tidak dalam bentuk tubuh, melainkan dengan bersatunya jiwa mereka kembali. Itu yang disebut pasangan takdir. _Soulmates._

"Keren, bukan? Aku berpikir untuk memperlihatkannya padamu ketika aku membacanya di perpustakaan."

"Kau membaca di perpustakaan? Wow!"

"Hyung!" Mingyu mengerang frustasi. "Serius, nih."

"Oke, oke." Wonwoo tertawa dan mempersilahkan yang lebih muda untuk melanjutkan kembali sembari mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau memberitahuku jika kau ingin tahu apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pasangan hidupmu atau belum, kan? Ini dapat membantumu!"

Mata Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan buku yang tergeletak di meja bergantian. "Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengerang, mengusap wajahnya dan Wonwoo memperhatikannya dengan terkekeh geli.

"Oke. Apa kau pernah bertemu seseorang dan merasa terhubung dengan mereka? Seperti yang dibilang di buku? _Dalam diam_...Apakah kau..." Mingyu memberi jeda, menatap Wonwoo di matanya, "Apa kau pernah melihat dalam mata orang lain, menyentuh tangan orang lain, atau mendengar suara orang lain dan merasa seperti... kau sudah dilengkapi?"

Pupil mata Wonwoo membesar dan kemudian ia berkedip, berpikir sebentar.

Mingyu menahan nafasnya.

.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak pernah."

.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Mingyu tanggapi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Mingyu pamit dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo untuk tidak mengetahui fakta jika dirinya merasa lengkap ketika bersama pemuda Jeon itu.

-00-

Seminggu kemudian, kedua sahabat itu tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan itu sedikit berefek pada Wonwoo. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika seseorang tahu tentang kelebihan yang dimilikinya dan membantu Wonwoo untuk menyatukan dua manusia yang ditakdirkan bersama. Mingyu yang selalu membantunya selama ini. Tapi sekarang, pemuda tampan itu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Wonwoo kemudian menemukan sahabatnya berada di perpustakaan bersama Jeonghan. Hendak mendekati mereka untuk sekedar menyapa dan berbasa-basi. Ia dapat melihat benang berwarna _pink_ yang terhubung dengan keduanya dan membuatnya refleks tersenyum kecil.

Namun pergerakan Jeonghan yang merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik rak. Rambut panjang Jeonghan mengenai pundak Mingyu dan bibir Jeonghan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, warna _pink_ yang terbentang di antara keduanya berubah menjadi merah.

.

Wonwoo berpikir jika rasa sesak yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba hanyalah khayalan belaka.

-00-

"Jadi," Wonwoo berkata ditengah-tengah film yang ditontonnya dengan Mingyu. Ini tengah masa liburan dan Mingyu telah berjanji untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk Wonwoo. "Kau dan Jeonghan?"

"Oh. Iya." Mingyu bergidik. "Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku pun juga." Wonwoo terkekeh terpaksa. "Tapi aku melihatnya terjadi."

Mata mereka bertemu, meninggalkan film yang masih bermain di hadapan mereka.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"B- bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tak sengaja menemukanmu di perpustakaan bersama Jeonghan ketika kelasku di _cancel_. Benangnya berwarna _pink_ pertama kulihat. Tapi ketika Jeonghan membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu," Wonwoo memberi jeda dan Mingyu terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan. "Dan benangnya berubah menjadi merah."

Selanjutnya keheningan menyelimuti. Mereka membiarkan _soundtrack_ film memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu mulai membuka mulutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kami disana untuk mengerjakan projek sains. Setelah sekian lama kita membicarakan tentang tugas, dan kemudian dia berbisik jika dia menyukaiku, dan..." Suara Mingyu agak bergetar sembari menatap Wonwoo di matanya. "... Apakah... Benangnya, maksudku, berubah menjadi putih keemasan?"

Wonwoo dapat melihat ketakutan terpancar di mata Mingyu yang beradu dengan cahaya yang berasal dari layar televisi. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa– menyakiti sahabatnya atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan dia memilih opsi terakhir.

.

Setelah Wonwoo berkata iya, Mingyu merasa dadanya sesak dan ia seperti kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Menarik nafas, ia tertawa terpaksa dan berkata dengan nada yang bergetar. "Dan aku mengira jika dia berselingkuh denganku di belakang Seungcheol."

Wonwoo tersenyum terpaksa. "Bukankah mereka sahabat?"

" _Yeah_." Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Sahabat. Seperti kita."

.

.

Mingyu menginap malam itu.

Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya, dan seperti biasa, mereka membiarkan ruang tengah dipenuhi dengan bantal dan selimut. Mingyu tertidur duluan. Ini sudah setengah perjalanan dari film keenam mereka dan Wonwoo merasa sedikit terganggu dengan dengkuran Mingyu. Namun, ia tak melakukan hal lain selain meraih selimut dan menyelimuti Mingyu hingga dadanya. Terdiam sebentar sebelum jari-jarinya tanpa disadari menelusuri wajah Mingyu dan kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba.

" _Apa kau pernah melihat dalam mata orang lain, menyentuh tangan orang lain, atau mendengar suara orang lain dan merasa seperti... kau sudah dilengkapi?"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Perlahan, Wonwoo berbaring di samping Mingyu dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di tubuh Mingyu. Ia merasa hangat walaupun dirinya tidak tertutupi selimut. Jarinya menelusuri tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya untuk beberapa saat, membuat senyum kecil terpasang di wajah manisnya.

Mengingat film yang masih terus berputar, Wonwoo melepas genggamannya. Ia bangkit untuk mematikan DVD Player dan TV sebelum berbaring kembali dan mengatur bantalnya.

Dengan menghadap sahabatnya yang tertidur, Wonwoo mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Wonwoo yang pertama bangun. Ia tetap pada posisinya semalam, menghadap Mingyu yang masih tertidur.

Wonwoo menutup matanya sejenak dan ketika ia membukanya kembali, Mingyu sudah terbangun dan menatapnya. Matanya melebar, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk di retinanya.

"Hai." Wonwoo menyapa dan Mingyu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nafasmu bau."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa puas hingga air mata muncul di mata mereka, sesuatu yang sudah lama mereka tidak lakukan bersama.

-00-

Sebulan kemudian, Wonwoo mulai menjadi dekat dengan Jeonghan– tapi ia menolak untuk melihat hubungan Jeonghan dengan Mingyu ketika keduanya sedang berada didekatnya.

Suatu hati, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menawari bermain basket dengannya dan Mingyu. _Best Friends vs. Best Friends,_ Jeonghan berkata sembari menatap penuh arti pada Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo dapat melihat benang berwarna _pink_ di antara mereka agak berubah menjadi warna yang lebih gelap sebelum kembali ke warna asal, warna merah muda.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menang melawan mereka.

-00-

Seminggu kemudian, Mingyu harus menghadiri _art conference_ yang direkomendasikan oleh lembaganya selama tiga hari. Untuk waktu yang terbilang sebentar itu, Wonwoo merasa hampa. Beruntungnya Seungkwan bernasib sama dengannya karena Hansol dan Sofia yang harus mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

"Aku selalu mengira kau dan Mingyu akan berakhir bersama." Seungkwan berkata.

Wonwoo menatapnya sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku jaket. Keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan untuk acara kampus mereka dan itu dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. "Alasanmu apa?"

"Kalian selalu bersama."

"Kami memang selalu bersama." Ia mengoreksi.

"Maksudku, ya selalu bersama. Aku merasa seperti orang ketiga jika bersama kalian. Kalian sudah saling mengenal selama... sepuluh tahun?" Ada nada tak yakin di akhir.

"Delapan." Wonwoo mengoreksi kembali.

"Bulatkan dan kau mendapatkan sepuluh!" seru Seungkwan, membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Seungkwan melanjutkan kembali. "Kau tidak perhatikan bagaimana cara Mingyu melihatmu?"

Tawa Wonwoo berhenti seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Oh my gawd_! Kau bercanda?" Seungkwan berhenti berjalan dan memaksa Wonwoo menghadapnya. "Dia melihatmu seperti kau itu pahlawannya atau apapun itu namanya. Seperti kau itu dunianya, _like, like,_ " Seungkwan mengerang frustasi karena kehabisan kata, "Seperti kau itu orang yang ditunggunya dari altar!"

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Wonwoo memproses kata-kata Seungkwan. Itu tidak mungkin. Mingyu tidak mencintainya. Mingyu mencintai Jeonghan dan Wonwoo melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya ketika pertama kali bertemu kalian, kupikir kalian sudah berpacaran."

"Itu enam tahun yang lalu."

"Nah, _exactly_!"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mencoba memberitahuku jika Mingyu mencintaiku sejak lama?"

Seungkwan berkedip. "Aku memberitahumu apa yang kulihat."

.

Mereka tetap pergi ke acara kampus tapi Wonwoo sudah tidak ada _mood_ sama sekali. Ia menghabiskan sisa waktu di perjalanan tadi dengan memikirkan semua perkataan Seungkwan.

Tempat acara berlangsung dipenuhi dengan musik, alkohol, dan manusia-manusa lainnya. Ada beberapa orang yang Wonwoo tidak kenal, tapi sisanya merupakan kenalannya. Ia akan mengangguk pada mereka yang menyapanya, memberi senyuman sembari menyusuri tempat acara. Langkahnya berhenti saat merasa familiar dengan seseorang di keramaian.

Jeonghan juga berada disini. Kebetulan sekali.

Wonwoo hendak mendekat dan menyapanya, namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti kembali.

Seungcheol juga berada disini.

.

Dan keduanya berciuman,

Dengan sebuah benang berwarna putih keemasan terbentang di antara jarak kecil yang tercipta oleh keduanya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mencium sahabatmu sendiri? Apa aku harus mengingatkan siapa kekasihmu?" Wonwoo mendorong Jeonghan sekeras mungkin ketika Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berjalan keluar tempat acara.

"Tunggu, Won!" Jeonghan tersandung dan beruntung ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelahnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan sahabatku, _Jeonghan-sshi_." Nada Wonwoo terdengar berbahaya. "Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Mingyu, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mencium orang lain yang bukan Mingyu?!"

Seungcheol memegang bahu Wonwoo. "Dengarkan kami dulu, Won."

Namun Wonwoo mendorong Seungcheol hingga terjatuh.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan mencoba membantu Seungcheol namun Wonwoo menghentikannya, meraih bahunya dan memaksa Jeonghan untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa beruntungnya dirimu karena dicintai juga oleh seseorang yang kau cintai?!" Suaranya agak bergetar dan air mata membuat pandangannya mengabur. "Mingyu mencintaimu, brengsek!"

"Dan dia mencintaimu juga! Tapi tebak siapa yang tidak membalas cintanya?!"

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras. Ia meraih kerah baju Jeonghan dan melayangkan pukulannya di wajah Jeonghan, melihat bagaimana pemuda berambut panjang itu jatuh setelahnya.

"Ulangi omonganmu."

"Jeonghan!"

Wonwoo dapat mendengar teriakan Seungcheol dan agak meringis karena Seungcheol melayangkan pukulan di dekat mata kanannya. Itu membuatnya agak terhuyung namun tetap bertahan untuk berdiri dan menatap datar pada Seungcheol yang membantu Jeonghan berdiri.

"Kau ingin aku berteriak di depanmu, hah? Sudah beberapa tahun, Wonwoo! Beberapa tahun Mingyu mencintaimu tapi kau hanya melihatnya sebagai sahabat! Kau membantu orang lain untuk bersatu, mencari cinta mereka yang sebenarnya dan kau mengabaikan cinta yang Mingyu beri selama ini! Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak dia merasa sesak dengan fakta ketika kau bilang di depan wajahnya jika kau tak pernah, tak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaannya yang sama dengannya! Aku menyatakan cintaku duluan, padahal seharusnya kau yang lakukan itu!"

Wonwoo menggeram. Ada perasaan sesak ketika mendengar pengakuan Jeonghan dan dia tidak tahu harus apa.

" _Fine_!" Ia mengambil nafas. "Aku tahu! Aku terlalu bodoh karena tak tahu jika Mingyu mencintaiku! Aku tolol karena terlambat menyadarinya karena dia sekarang sudah berpaling dariku! Aku orang terbodoh di dunia karena membiarkannya pergi walaupun aku tahu aku punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya!" Wonwoo berteriak dan wajah Jeonghan yang tadinya mengeras karena berteriak, perlahan tersenyum.

"Wonwoo," Suara Jeonghan melembut. "Mingyu tidak mencintaiku, omong-omong."

Pemuda emo itu tertawa masam. "Aku tahu fakta jika dia mencintaimu. Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku."

"Asal kau tahu, seminggu setelah aku kejadian di perpustakaan itu, Mingyu menolakku."

"... A- apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia tak bisa menerimaku karena dia masih mencintai orang lain." Ucapnya. "Dia bilang, dia masih mencintaimu. Aku mengerti perasaannya karena...," Ia menatap Seungcheol yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku rasa aku mencoba kabur dari fakta jika aku mencintai sahabatku juga."

Wonwoo melihat tangan Jeonghan yang di genggam erat oleh Seungcheol dan mendengus. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Agar aku tetap beranggapan kalian berdua saling mencintai lalu aku terbakar cemburu, begitu?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, sedikit tertawa. "Tidak, itu terlalu klise. Dia mengajakku dan Jeonghan untuk bermain basket tempo hari dengan kalian untuk mengingatkan pada kalian bagaimana rasanya menjadi sahabat."

"Kau tidak menyadari jika aku dan Seungcheol selalu setim? Dan bukan aku yang satu tim dengan Mingyu? Kupikir, dia sudah siap jika kalian tidak bisa bersama, dia akan merasa cukup untuk menjadi sahabat." Jeonghan menjelaskan.

Keheningan menyelimuti dan Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, memproses semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

Mingyu masih mencintainya. Mencintai Jeon Wonwoo.

" _Apa kau pernah melihat dalam mata orang lain, menyentuh tangan orang lain, atau mendengar suara orang lain dan merasa seperti... kau sudah dilengkapi?"_

Jawabannya bukan tidak pernah. Jawabannya selalu iya ketika ia bersama Mingyu. Mingyu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Ketika Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu saat pemuda itu tidur, ketika ia melihat mata Mingyu setelah mereka bangun, ketika ia mendengar tawa Mingyu, Wonwoo tak pernah merasa selengkap itu. Tanpa disadari, Mingyu telah melengkapinya. Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari sebelumnya?

"Dia kembali dari acaranya malam ini, bukan?" Suara Jeonghan memecah keheningan, membuat Wonwoo kembali dari lamunannya.

-00-

Mingyu melompat dari bus sekolah sesampainya di depan rumahnya. "Bye!" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya sebelum berbalik dan memasuk pagar rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Wonwoo terduduk di tangga teras. Buru-buru ia mendekat.

"H- hyung?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan Mingyu terkesiap melihat lebam terdapat di dekat mata kanan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?!" Mingyu melepaskan barang bawaannya dan refleks bersimpuh agar sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol yang melakukannya." Wonwoo mengusap lebamnya dan terkekeh kecil. "Aku pantas menerimanya karena telah membuat ujung bibir pacarnya sobek."

"Kau memukul Jeonghan?!"

"Jadi kau tahu mereka berpacaran?" Ia tertawa melihat Mingyu yang menciut seketika. "Mereka memberitahuku semua yang kau coba lakukan."

Mingyu ingin membela diri namun Wonwoo memotongnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena berbohong tentang benangmu dengan Jeonghan yang berwarna putih keemasan. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia karena, ya, kau itu sahabatku. Kau selalu jadi sahabatku, Mingyu. Jangan khawatir."

Kening Mingyu agak mengerut sebelum memberikan senyuman kecil. Dan Wonwoo melihatnya.

"Kau datang padaku dengan buku referensimu dan memberitahuku bagaimana manusia dulu diciptakan dengan dua pasang tangan, dua pasang kaki, dan dua wajah dalam satu kepala," Wonwoo berhenti sejenak. "Tapi mereka dipisahkan dan turun ke bumi dengan keadaan sedih, mencoba mencari setengah tubuh mereka yang dipisahkan."

Angin berhembus, membuat poni Mingyu yang sedikit panjang menutupi matanya. Wonwoo mendekat dan mengesampingkan poni Mingyu untuk melihat mata sahabatnya.

"Jika sepasang dari setengah tubuh itu cukup beruntung, mereka akan bertemu kembali dan dalam diam, mereka akan tahu jika mereka telah bertemu kembali dan dapat bersatu. Bukan bersatu dalam bentuk tubuh, tapi dalam jiwa." Senyum tipis diberikan Wonwoo. "Mereka itu _soulmates._ "

Mingyu mengangguk walaupun masih kurang mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ketika aku melihat sebuah hubungan dalam sepasang manusia berubah menjadi putih keemasan, aku tahu mereka adalah pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan bersama. Aku melihat hubungan yang ada di sekitarku, memberitahu orang lain apa arti mereka bagi yang lain. Tapi, aku tak bisa melihat apa arti mereka untukku." Wonwoo agak menunduk dan suaranya memelan. "Dan mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku selalu cuek dengan perasaan orang lain terhadapku."

Ia melihat mata yang lebih muda sedikit membelalak.

"Tapi, terimakasih Gyu, aku tak perlu menebak-nebak lagi." Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Karena aku tahu fakta jika benang yang terhubung untuk kita bukan merah muda untuk pertemanan, Gyu. Bahkan itu juga bukan merah." Ia terkekeh. "Itu putih keemasan dan aku tahu, itu warna putih keemasan yang paling bagus dari yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan selalu menjadi benang putih keemasan yang terbaik."

Mingyu tentu terkejut, terlebih ketika melihat mata Wonwoo dan mendapati mata sahabatnya berkaca-kaca. "Hyung, A- aku–" Ia gugup, tak kuat jika Wonwoo akan menangis di hadapannya.

"Semua orang berhak untuk dicintai oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Dan Mingyu–" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memotong omongan Mingyu, dan tersenyum manis sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

"– Aku mencintaimu."

 **-END-**

HALLOOOOOOO! I'M BACK WITH MA FIRST TRANSLATION FIC!

Aku baru pertama kali ngetranslate fic dan itu susah banget! Kata-kata yang dipakai musti pas dan aku gregetan sendiri masa;(

Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang bikin susah dimengerti. Well, as you know gaya ngetikku tuh agak non-baku /lirik going crazy/ dan kembali ngetik ff dengan bahasa baku itu agak... weird? Hard?

Nah, aku ngetranslate fic ini gara gara iseng cari fmv meanie. Coba searching meanie fmv – connections. FEELINGNYA ITU LOH ASDFGHJKL

Karena fmv itu dari sebuah ff, aku coba baca ff nya dan IT WAS AN AMAZING FANFIC! Aku jarang baca fanfic yang bing karena kurang ngefeel. Tapi yang ini beda, feelingnya kerasa dan aku gregetan buat ngetranslate.

So i asked the author and she let me to translate this fanfic!

For yall who wanna read the original one, visit this wwwasianfanficscom/story/view/1086425

Recommed banget loh! Sama buat kalian yang gak ngerti kata-kataku disini, silahkan baca yang originalnya~

Oh iya, karena ini ff translate, boleh aku minta review kalian? Well, aku butuh komentar gimana hasil translate-anku sekaligus juga mau kusampain ke authornya gimana tanggapan kalian wkwk.

Oke. Sampai sini aja. I'm gonna post going crazy pt9. DIBACA YAK KALAU MINAT WKWKWK

XOXO!


End file.
